


001-1

by SweetCod



Series: LSD [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed Rogue
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCod/pseuds/SweetCod
Summary: 斜线有意义ABO警告小李子躺枪警告





	001-1

**Author's Note:**

> 斜线有意义  
> ABO警告  
> 小李子躺枪警告

Shay端着切好的苹果走进客厅时，Haytham正四脚朝天躺在沙发上看电视。

电视上，一位omega总统竞选人正激烈地发表着演讲。

“真不懂他们为什么老在发情期的时候举行大选。”Haytham一摊手，“这种时期谁还关心选//举的问题。”

反正选出来的不是圣殿骑士，就是圣殿骑士团的人马。“或许是这个时候大家都比较亢奋，有利于调动选民情绪。听Gist说，昨天东区的omega还上街游//行来着，这次大选会产生史上第一个omega总统也说不定。”

“那发情的时候怎么办？是带着医生上班，还是自己的alpha？”Haytham拿起一块苹果咬了一口，“我看还是beta最稳定。”

Shay尬笑，“我还以为你会无条件支持他。”

“omega当总统就会对omega们好吗？动动脑子吧，这个世界变成这样是有原因的。”Haytham突然倒在他肩上，顺便敲了一下Shay的脑袋。

 

Shay没再说话，边吃苹果边看电视。omega竞选人的演讲已经结束了，电视里开始播放采访全国各地选民的画面。而Haytham吃完了自己的那一块，没有去拿剩下的。

“Sir，要不……我去切点儿别的水果？”

“不用了。”

“Sir，如果你不爱吃的话，可以直接跟我说的。”

他摸到Haytham的手，轻轻勾住了那些修长的手指。

Haytham偏过头望着他，蓝色的眼瞳幽深不可见底。

 

Shay为脑海里的想法煎熬着，他觉得恋人之间应该坦诚一些。

“Sir，我想更了解你一些……所以可以回答我几个问题吗？”

“好啊，”Haytham倒是意外地痛快，“不过换种方式，怎么样？规则很简单，我们轮流问对方问题，如果不想回答，就必须脱掉一件衣服。最后，看谁先脱光……”他凑过来，用几乎是耳语的声音说到，“另一个人就可以对他做任何事。”

Shay暗暗抹了一把汗：天知道白天看起来一本正经的上司都是从哪儿得到的这些灵感。不过他的大团长正目不转睛地望着他，看起来似乎很……兴奋？

Shay决定豁出去了。

“好。”

“我先来。”Haytham毫不客气地躺倒在他腿上，“你以前有梦见过我吗？我是说，那种梦，嗯？”

“……有。”

“好，到你了。”他的上司露出了无比满足的表情。

Shay迟疑了一会。他觉得，还是不要让话题倒向奇怪的方向。“你的生日？”

“12月4日，记得送我礼物。”

“……”

 

“你为什么跳槽到Abstergo？”

因为每天都要和警察打游击，每天都要同黑社会和腐败的官僚打交道，每隔一段时间就会有一个兄弟被关进局子……太多一言难尽的理由。

然而他的那段日子和另外一些人相比，还算是幸运。十六岁那年，他差点就加入了兄弟会的走私团——如果Achilles没有坚持“多一些大学生对兄弟会有益”的话。

Liam说的对，他天生不适合在这里生存。

曾经，刺客兄弟会对他来说，就是家，就是失去父母后的一切。

直到那件事让他看清它的真面目。

这些，他会听吗？

 

“……因为，钱。嗯。”

良久，Shay憋出这么一句。

 

“难道就只有钱吗？”Haytham佯怒，捏了一把Shay的肚子，“难道不是因为我在这儿工作吗？”

Shay沉默了，似乎是在想要怎么回答，而没意识到大团长已经犯规了。正式入职之前，他的推荐人Monro上校曾带他参加过Abstergo的面试，而当时Haytham也在场。不过两人离着十万八千里，Haytham不可能认识他。后来他还参加过一次欢迎客户视察的宴会，对面格子间的Gist拉着他，指向Haytham。“那也是咱们老大之一，”然后他压低声音，“听、说、是、个、o- me-ga！”除此之外，午休期间也能看见那个优雅的男人走下楼，一边和别人谈笑风生。

只是他们离得太远，太远了。

那时的他更像是天界的神祇，而非人类。

 

最后Shay选择开始解衬衫的扣子。

 

等到他沮丧地把衬衫扔到一边，Haytham才心满意足地靠过来，把脸贴到他的小腹上——真暖和啊……圣殿骑士大团长忍不住笑出了声。

刚从回忆中苏醒的Shay有些困惑，无法接受曾经的神躺在自己腿上毫无矜持这一事实。

“Sir，怎么了？”

“其实……其实你可以先脱一些不那么重要的衣服，”大团长笑得浑身颤抖，“不过既然都脱了，就不准反悔。”

“……”随便你吧。

 

“又到你了，问吧。”

“你喜欢吃苹果吗？”

“为什么老是这种傻问题？”

“你到底答不答？不答就脱衣服。”Shay把手伸向了Haytham的衣扣，对方从他身上弹起来，顺便咬了他的手。

“喜欢。不过是那种面苹果，不是脆的。懂吗？”

知道了。Shay在心里默默记下。

和他喜欢的不一样，看来以后得买两种了。

 

“下一个问题：有初恋吗？”

“算是有……吧。”

“哦？”Haytham的眼睛眯了起来，“给我讲讲。”

如果那也能叫初恋的话，Shay想。刚进入青春期的alpha，谁还没有被好哥们儿怂恿着掀女生裙底的经历呢？后来Shay一直觉得自己对不起Hope，于是在某个晚上，萌生了要娶她的想法。——不过也只有一会儿而已。

Haytham听了哭笑不得，“到你了。”

Shay冒着被打（日）死的风险问了他一直想知道的，“你骗我的时候，为什么要用Charles Lee？”

“因为他可爱啊。”理所当然的语气。

用“可爱”来形容那个脱发的油腻男人真的好？

Haytham仿佛料到Shay打算诋毁忠诚的Charles，抬手捂住他的嘴，“接上一个问题：遇到我之前，你跟别人发生过点儿什么吗？”

这是个无聊的问题。明知道这傻子连接吻都不会。

“……被Liam乱摸过。那你跟Charles Lee发生过点儿什么吗？”

Haytham笑着脱掉了袜子。

只是为了逗他而已。

Shay的脸明显黑了。虽然知道在他之前一定还有别人，但Charles Lee……Shay决定上班的时候好好问问他。

 

“发情期怎么解决的？”

“抑制剂啊。”

“我不信！你就没有一边想着我，一边偷偷自己解决过？”

“……”

Shay的脑子里闪过无数条吐槽这位大团长的弹幕。他明白，如果不给Haytham一个明确的回答，他绝不会善罢甘休。“有过一两次吧。”

Haytham得意地咕哝了一声，然后亲了一口他的肚子。

 

“你为什么加入圣殿骑士？”

Haytham扶额做出一个“oh my god”的表情，拉过一旁的毯子盖在自己身上。沙发在不停颤动，上司身上散发着微弱的体温。在脱裤子？这个智障问答游戏终于变得公平一点了。

 

半分钟后，Haytham掀开毯子。一条内裤飞了出去。

而居家服裤子还套在他的腿上。

气氛变得尴尬而微妙起来。

 

Shay现在还光着上身，他现在好冷，大腿也麻了。真想把那条毯子拽过来披在身上。

但是……某人一定不会同意吧？

Haytham装作什么都没发生。突然，一只手伸向Shay的脸。他下意识缩了一下，Haytham的手就悬在了半空中。

那些冰冷的手指最终按在他的额头上。他在想，要不要捧住那只手把它捂热。

 

“你的这道疤是怎么弄的？”

“很久以前的事了。大概是小时候不小心被碎玻璃划到的。”

“是吗。真巧。我小时候用玻璃划伤过一个傻子的脸，就在这儿，一模一样的位置。”

毫无疑问，他在等着他，等着他承认他撒了谎。

说出来也没什么大不了，但每个人生命中都有那么一些尴尬的琐事，你永远不想面对，但怎么都忘不了。

 

Shay还是决定坦诚。

更何况对方是Haytham，无论如何他都愿意。

“……Sir，你小时候住在哪？”

“沿海的C区。那里曾经有一片居民区，后来被拆掉了。所以……”Haytham的手指沿着那道伤疤，抚过眉骨和眼皮，“那是你？”

十年前的事了。那时他们都还是十一二岁的小孩子。Shay不常去C区，那次只是因为Achilles派他和Liam跑腿。回来的路上，在路边的花园里，一个瘦小的omega正在被另一群少年欺负。为首的是一个alpha，Liam用绳镖勾住了他的裤子，引开了那群人，Shay则走过去，试图接近那个omega。

不要怕，他们已经走了。他本想这样说，但话到嘴边突然哽住。

他只是想靠近他，告诉他没事了。但那些打好的腹稿愣是被他忘得一干二净。Shay记得自己像个木偶一样走过去，轻轻拉住那少年的肩膀。

——然后对方一拳挥过来。

鲜血让Shay无法看清对方的长相。然而他仍试图追上去，想解释清楚。他跌跌撞撞穿过那个花园，还被长凳绊了一跤，摔得头晕目眩。

Liam第一次骂了他。回兄弟会的路上，他反复叮嘱Shay不要对Achilles或任何人提起这事。

从那以后，Shay的脑海里时常会想起那个画面。说也奇怪，相比于留下伤疤的遗憾，他更为自己吓到了那个少年感到愧疚。如果对方是别人，他大概就是眼睛瞎了，也要冲上去打一架吧。同样的，他也想不明白为什么自己无法忘记他。他想了几个原因：这是他第一次被人阴——算是吧；omega对alpha的天生吸引力；以及那个少年的衣服很漂亮，他被衣服吸引了。他也不是没回到过那片街区，试图找到划伤他的人。但一无所获——听说那家人已经搬走了。

 

“你想起来了？”

“抱歉……我没有想隐瞒你的意思……”

“是。我知道。”

某个瞬间，Haytham的神色突然冷了下来。他的眼中闪过一丝只属于工作日的锐利，随即转换成只有他们二人时的温柔。

“该说对不起的是我。”

Haytham露出了意味深长的笑容。Shay很想配合他，但现在，还有一件更重要的事情。

 

“我还有个问题没有问。”

“哪有？！”

“你不是问过‘那是你’了吗？”Shay正色，“所以又轮到我了。”

Haytham翻了个白眼。已经料到了他要问什么。

“Sir，那个时候……你为什么那么伤心？”

果不其然。

与我父亲有关。他想说。与那个该死的，抛弃了妻儿的男人有关。但他不会说出去。

何况Shay曾经与他同属一个组织。

或许终有一天他们能做到真正的坦诚，不过不是现在。

 

“过来，靠近点，”Haytham的指关节抵着Shay的下巴打转儿，“我告诉你。”

Shay听话地俯下身。

 

“我。认。输。”他的声音犹如毒品，甜美而魅惑，“来吧，做你想做的。”


End file.
